Tasie and Nico!
by Anastasia Laurels
Summary: Tasie, who picks a certain Nico di Angelo off the streets, gets a confusing twist added to her life. This fanfic has been discontinued, but you can use the plot! Feel free to read, write, and redo!
1. Chapter 1

Nico's P.O.V.

The day ended unexpectedly.

I was walking, (well, trudging...hey! I was tired!) when I started to feel not so good...So I turned into a dark alley, and collasped.

I know what you're thinking. "Hey! That's a figure of speech!" Well, it wasn't. I literally collasped on to the hard, unforgiving ground, unconcious.

Tasie's P.O.V.

I was walking through New York, like I always do, when I decided to take my short cut. My short cut was really hard to find and complicated to remember ; I turn into an alley, and come out the other side.

But while I was in the alley, I saw something that wasn't supposed to be there...I saw him.

This guy was sprawled out on the ground, out cold. His dark hair was dirty, then again so were clothes. He had olive colored skin, and his head rested on a backpack, which was still slung across his shoulder.

I felt bad. He was so skinny, he may not have eaten for weeks. So I started dragging him to my house.

Here's my favorite part : nobody even noticed me dragging an unconcious kid across the street. That's one thing I love about Manhatten, you can see an eskimo belly-dancing on a donkey, and nobody would even do a double take!

When we got to my house, I layed him on the couch. Sweet! He didn't even wake up when I accidentally slammed his head against the glass door!

So, I know this was rude and all, but hey! I was curious! So I started to snoop around in his bag.

I found some sort of fake sword (was it fake? it was kinda heavy...) a ziploc bag with something that looked like lemon squares in it, and a silver canteen. I also found some kind of trading cards, some metal soldiers (one of them was so beaten up, I couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be.), and a picture of some girl that looked related to him.

He started to wake up. I thrust the things into his bag, created quite a bit of noise in the process.

When he woke up he said, "Where...OW! My head hurts..."

_Oops. Guess he did notice I bumped his head on the door. _"Do you need anything?" I asked politely.

"Ow...no...but...where am I?"

"Oh, you're in my house. By the way, I Anatasia Cider. But don't call me that! Call me Tasie!" I said hurriedly.

He smiled and said, "I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo."

I smiled and said, "So...you have any siblings?"

His smile disappeared. "Um...no." He said that quietly, as if he were lying.

"Really?"

"Fine. You got me. I _used _to have a sister, Bianca..."

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"She...died..." He said it as if it really pained him to talk about her.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, well it's not like you can do anything about it..."

"Are you...hungry?"

"YES! I mean...I guess now that you mention it..."

I laughed, and led him into the kitchen...


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's P.O.V.

We walked into the kitchen. _Yes! Food! _I thought.

Tasie was quite pretty, actually. She had long dark blond hair, that shined even when she passed a shadowy corner, and sparkly teal eyes. She was wearing a pretty blue flowery, and flowy, dress. I had to admit, even though I knew nothing about fashion, that it looked AMAZING on her!

She was so nice. Would I pick some kid up off the street and bring him into my house? _Probably not, _I thought.

I wondered what she thought of me. _What are you thinking? You never cared about how you looked before! _That's because I didn't know her before. _What? Why are you thinking about that stuff?_ I have no idea, imaginary voice, I have no idea.

Another voice, this one not imaginary, brought me back to reality. "Hey, what do you want to eat?" Tasie said.

"Uh...something..."

"Very specific. I'll make 'something' for you..."

"Hey! I honestly don't care! I'll eat anything!"

"Okay..."

I sat there and just drifted off into my thoughts again...

_You like her! _My stupid voice, that was not even there, said. No I don't! I thought back.

_Haha...YES YOU DO! _ Look, whoever you are, just stop talking!

_I'm not talking. YOU are thinking. And if you don't like me that much, than just stop thinking!_

NO! I want to think about how Tasie's eyes remind me of some of the most beautiful things in the world! Oh...oops...I didn't just say that!

_Yes you did. And now I have proof of you LOOOVING her! _

UGH! I don't like her!

_Yeah...I guess you're right. You don't like her._

THANK YOU!

_You LOVE her! _I still couldn't believe that my mind could be SO obnoxious!

NO I DON'T!

_Yes you do..._

"Would you just shut up?" Oops...

"What?" Tasie said, confused.

"Did I just...did I just say that out loud...?"

"Yes you did."

_Yes you did, you moron, and now she isn't going to like you..._I wish I would shut my mind up.

"Oh...um...sorry...I was just...hallucinating..."

"Oh...okay.."

Tasie's P.O.V.

I wondered if something was bothering him...but I let it drop.

But, now that he was awake, I could see his eyes. They were a deep olive green. Kind of...handsome.

_Somebody's got a crush..._

No I don't stupid voice!

_Yes you do..._

Ugh! I decided to talk to Nico.

"Um...so...Nico..."

"Yeah?" he said in that cute voice of his.

"Uh..."

He waited for my response.

"...do you like...bacon?" _Bacon? You're SO weird..._ No, you are stupid voice.

He chuckled, and said, "I guess so...why are you asking?"

"Um...that's...what I'm making!"

"Okay...good"

What did I just ask him? Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Tell me about it..._ Oh, so you're back dumb voice?

I decided to ask him another question, "Um...where do you usually stay?"

"A camp up by long island" he answered.

"Oh, what's it like there?"

"There's really nice weather."

"Oh, cool."

I decided to bombard him with questions until he told me to stop. Which usually didn't take to long with other people.

"What was your sister like?"

"She was...kind. She took care of me most of my life."

"Where were your parents?"

He was silent.

I started to wonder what he was thinking about. _You must have reached a touchy subject. He'll never like you now. _Ugh! I thought you disappeared!

"Nico...?"

_Yikes! He looks depressed..._Oh no. He wasn't talking...I've ruined it.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's P.O.V.

Oh no. Why did she have to ask that question? Ugh...might as well answer her...

"Um...they're...dead." I said quietly.

"Oh...sorry..." Tasie said it as if she did the worst thing in the world.

"It really isn't your fault."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"Really, it's okay."

She stood there, looking down. All cute and adorable, as always. _Told you that you loved her..._

Then I heard another voice, an actually real men's voice.

"Anatasia? Honey, where are you?"

She winced at the sound of her name. But she answered.

"Down in the kitchen!"

Tasie's father came down the steps. He was tall, he had brown hair, and was wearing a suit. A really fancy suit that made other suits look like they should bow down to it. Then, of course, he saw me, and scowled.

"Honey? Who is this untamed, filthy, odd boy in our kitchen?"

"Um, he's just...a friend..."

"Honey? You know that you could be friends with the son of the Queen of England, right? So, why are you hanging out with this lowly, dark boy who will obviously amount to nothing?

Okay now he was making me mad! He doesn't have the right to say those things about me! At least someone else agreed with me...

"Dad! He is not any of those things you said about him!" I'm especially loving her right now! You go girl!

"Right...seriously, who is he?"

This time I walked up to him. I said, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo."

With this he raised an eyebrow.

"Look kid, who are your parents? I know you're a demigod." he whispered it in my ear.

And I whispered back "My mom is dead. She's been that way for over 70 years. My dad, who everyone eventually meets, is your worst nightmare."

"Wait a minute. 70 years?"

"Yeah. Me and my sister were put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I'm still my age though."

"Seriously, who is your dad?"

"I'll give you a couple hints instead. He lives underneath you. He is kinda dark. Oh, yeah, and his Greek name starts with an 'H.'"

He paled. Looked around nervously, and whispered something.

"Yo...you...you the son of Hades?"

"None other than."

"Okay fine, I'll let you be...Hey Honey? I'm going on a trip. Be good! I'll be gone for a week."

Oh...so that's why he had a suitcase! Duh!

"Okay! Bye!" Tasie said.

Tasie's P.O.V.

I found it really weird when My dad and Nico where whispering. I mean, really?

But I guess it's always weird when your crush and your dad are talking. _Heh, heh! Caught you in action! You said Nico was your crush!_

No...no, I didn't! I thought back.

_Tasie and Nico, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-_

Would you just cut that out?

_No..._

Ugh! Minds these days...

"Hey, Nico? How about we go to my room?" I said.

"Okay, sure!" He replied.

We went to my room, and sat down on my bed.

"So, what were you guys whispering about?"

"Stuff."

"Oh, yeah, that was so incredibely helpful."

"Sorry, it's just, he wouldn't let me tell you. Plus you'd be like 'What the heck! You're going crazy!'"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Trust me, you would!"

I decided to change the subject.

I said, "If you could have one wish granted for you right now, what would it be, Nico?"

"Oh, well...I guess I would bring my sister back. I miss her..."

"Oh...that's so sweet Nico! I wish I you could be my brother! Oh, wait, no I don't..."

"Why?"

I blushed. _I think I know why..._ Oh shut up, brain!

"Well...because..."

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to..."

I wanted to scream for joy! To tell you the truth...I didn't want to have Nico as a brother, because I really liked him. I kinda want him to be my boyfriend...okay well I want it a lot!

He's so kind, handsome, and caring! He deserves family! I wish I could've helped him more...

_I knew it..._ And for once, I didn't disagree with the voice.

"Hey, Tasie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's P.O.V.

"Well..." I said.

"Yes?" Tasie chided.

"I...what would you say if someone, I don't know, liked you?"

"Um...are you trying to tell me something?"

"No! Nothing at all! I was just wondering...?" _I think you blew your cover..._Shut up!

"Well, it depends. If that person was, I don't know, nice?"

"Oh..." _Haha...you aren't nice..._ I can be, stupid! You aren't any nicer than me! I'm way nicer!

Was I nice? The truth was that I really didn't know. I was nice at times, such as when I helped Percy win the Titan war. And there were times when I was...not as nice. Like when I accidentally almost had him locked in the underworld for a VERY long time...But, hey! I saved him from it too!

I decided to think about something more important : Tasie.

She was so nice, she could win the Nobel Prize for niceness! _Ha, yeah right! _I guess my imaginary voice was right this time. There's no such thing as a No Bell Prize! _Stupid, mindless, moron. _Hey! You have no right to say those things! Who are you, anyway?

_I'm your conscience. Call me Ed._

Okay, Ed. SHUT UP!

_Fine..._

I wonder what Tasie's thinking about right now...

Tasie's P.O.V.

I wonder what Nico is thinking about.

Oh, by the way, when I said it depends if that person is nice, I meant if that person is Nico.

Well, Barbara (the voice inside my head. I decided to call her that.) was bickering with me, as always.

_You. Like. Him. Admit it!_

Okay fine! I admit it!

_Ha! I told you so!_

No more of the "I told you so's" Barbara!

_Fine..._

I decided to talk to Nico, and ask him the same thing he asked me.

"So...what would YOU say if someone liked you?"

"I don't know. It depends if that person could understand me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, understand my past, present, and so on."

"Oh...do I understand it, Nico?" _Smooth move, Juliet..._

"I think you do."

"Oh...oh...good."

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh..." _You got yourself caught! _"I was just wondering..."

"Okay."

I played around with my necklace for a little while, when he asked.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's just a necklace. It was my mom's."

"I think it' pretty. It reminds me of you eyes."

"Are you...are you saying you think my eyes are pretty?"

"Oh...um...yeah..."

I wanted to jump for joy at that moment! He thinks my eyes are pretty!

I wonder what he thinks of the rest of me...


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's P.O.V.

Tasie's eyes were only one of many beautiful traits about her. The rest of her was equally beautiful!

Anyway, she started talking again. And it's my job, as the boy, to listen. If I don't, I'm in BIG trouble.

"So, anyway, do you want to eat or not?"

"YES! I mean...if that would please you..."

"Haha, yes, I command you to eat!"

"Okay...okay...you don't have to beg!"

"After the food, how about you take a shower and change into some different clothes."

"That is much needed, thank you very much! You don't even have to ask!"

"Alright, but hurry up! It's already 11:00 a.m.!"

After that long talk, I scarfed done enough food to feed, about, a population of 60 million.

Then she showed me where the shower was, and quickly rinsed off. After that I changed into my other set of clothes, and met Tasie in the den.

We watched The Bachlorette for about 3 hours. It turns out we both liked that show. "Come on, come on! Give the last rose to Steve already! He's so much better than David! I didn't used to like him, but after he read that unicorn and rainbow poem to her, I was like 'OMG! That's SO SWEET!'" Surprisingly, this is what _I_ said. But she agreed!

Both of us had a lot in common! YIPEE!

_Haha...you like the Bachlorette?_

Oh, shut up, Ed! You should know that already if you are inside my head!

_Well, I didn't quite get THAT deep in your thoughts yet..._

You should've!

Tasie's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! He liked the Bachlorette! Usually, men hate that show! He is SO cute!

_I don't think he's very manly._

Oh shut up, Barbara, it's not like you could have a boyfriend even if you tried!

_Actually, I've gotten quite a few offers..._

You're a conscience. You can't even interact with people other than me.

_Maybe I can and you just don't know it. You're aren't a conscience._

Yeah, I think I would know. I mean, I'm an actual person.

_Oh, you real people think you're so much better than us! Just forget about the conscience!_

I can't forget about you. Every time I try, you come back and talk to me again.

_HURTFUL!_

Too bad.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you speak any forgein languages?"

"Oh, yeah! I can speak in Greek and Italian!"

"I've always wanted to learn those!"

"Yeah...they're pretty awesome..."

Italian! The language of love!

_Someone's being a little lovey dovey..._

NO I'M NOT!

_Yeah, you kinda are..._

Whatever stupid conscience! Just stop talking! I'm thinking about Nico right now!

_Whatever..._


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's P.O.V.

Well, isn't this great. (I bet you could hear the sarcasim from a mile away)

Tasie asked the worst possible question at the worst possible time.

"Hey, when can I see your dad? Is he dead too?"

"No...he isn't dead. But you can see him right now, if you want..."

Now, in my defense, I was deep in my thoughts right now. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, so deep you can't even see anything, deep in my thoughts. So, of course, I said yes without realizing it. Only, I did realize that I couldn't change my answer without her asking more questions.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Oh...! Um...alright..."

So, being me, I lead her to an enterance(to you-know-where) and we started decending down the stairs.

I decided that I should warn her about my dad. Or at least tell her what I am.

"Hey, Tasie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...I just wanted to let you know...I'm a demigod..."

"Oh! I think my dad used to tell me about those people...only...he said I'd probably never meet one..."

"Well, you did. And it's me."

"Um...who's your dad, then...?"

"Well..."

Of course while we were talking, we were about 300 yards away from my dad's place. But at this point, we were standing right in front of the door. Time flies. So does disance.

I opened the door, and saw my dad. He was in a very unusual mood. I mean...he was smiling! My dad was actually smiling!

"Son! I just watched the best TV show! It's called "100 Horrible Things!"

"Wait a minute...what?"

"Oh! And they had this one that made me laugh it was so weird-"

"Dad, stop talking!"

"-It was SO weird! It wasn't even horrible!"

"FATHER! Shut up!"

"Oh..! Oh! I see...you brought your girlfriend here!

Here my dad was, the lord of the underworld, saying I had a girlfriend and smiling!

"But...she's not my-" I blushed furiously.

"Nice girlfriend Nico!"

"She's not my-"

"I didn't think you could do so well with the ladies..."

"She's not my girlfriend...!"

"I don't know why you're talking to me, when you could be talking to your girlfriend."

This time, Tasie butted in. Thank the gods, too. If she didn't, Hades would still be raving on about my girlfriend. Oh! I didn't just say that! She's not my girlfriend!

_But you wish she was..._

Shut up, Ed!

"Um, sir, I'm not his girlfriend." Tasie said timidly.

"Riiiight...sure you're not, you secretive lovebirds..."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. In anger, quite frankly.

"Wait a minute...your girlfriend is a demigod! An unclaimed one!"

"She is? I mean...she is." I stuttered. A lot.

"Hold up a sec.! I'm a demigod? Who's my mom?" Tasie's voice is so cute.

"Well...because I'm a good mood, I save your mom some time and tell you who your mother is."

"And she is...?"

"Your mother is..."

***To be continued***

Authors Note!

**Haha! I love torturing you guys! Even if I spelled that wrong! Haha...just kidding! I don't love torturing you...**

**But, I'm seriously considering changing the name. But I'm not good with titles...Can you guys make some **!**suggestions? Please? I'll make another chapter if you do!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's P.O.V.

Well, isn't this great. (I bet you could hear the sarcasim from a mile away)

Tasie asked the worst possible question at the worst possible time.

"Hey, when can I see your dad? Is he dead too?"

"No...he isn't dead. But you can see him right now, if you want..."

Now, in my defense, I was deep in my thoughts right now. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, so deep you can't even see anything, deep in my thoughts. So, of course, I said yes without realizing it. Only, I did realize that I couldn't change my answer without her asking more questions.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Oh...! Um...alright..."

So, being me, I lead her to an enterance(to you-know-where) and we started decending down the stairs.

I decided that I should warn her about my dad. Or at least tell her what I am.

"Hey, Tasie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...I just wanted to let you know...I'm a demigod..."

"Oh! I think my dad used to tell me about those people...only...he said I'd probably never meet one..."

"Well, you did. And it's me."

"Um...who's your dad, then...?"

"Well..."

Of course while we were talking, we were about 300 yards away from my dad's place. But at this point, we were standing right in front of the door. Time flies. So does disance.

I opened the door, and saw my dad. He was in a very unusual mood. I mean...he was smiling! My dad was actually smiling!

"Son! I just watched the best TV show! It's called "100 Horrible Things!"

"Wait a minute...what?"

"Oh! And they had this one that made me laugh it was so weird-"

"Dad, stop talking!"

"-It was SO weird! It wasn't even horrible!"

"FATHER! Shut up!"

"Oh..! Oh! I see...you brought your girlfriend here!

Here my dad was, the lord of the underworld, saying I had a girlfriend and smiling!

"But...she's not my-" I blushed furiously.

"Nice girlfriend Nico!"

"She's not my-"

"I didn't think you could do so well with the ladies..."

"She's not my girlfriend...!"

"I don't know why you're talking to me, when you could be talking to your girlfriend."

This time, Tasie butted in. Thank the gods, too. If she didn't, Hades would still be raving on about my girlfriend. Oh! I didn't just say that! She's not my girlfriend!

_But you wish she was..._

Shut up, Ed!

"Um, sir, I'm not his girlfriend." Tasie said timidly.

"Riiiight...sure you're not, you secretive lovebirds..."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. In anger, quite frankly.

"Wait a minute...your girlfriend is a demigod! An unclaimed one!"

"She is? I mean...she is." I stuttered. A lot.

"Hold up a sec.! I'm a demigod? Who's my mom?" Tasie's voice is so cute.

"Well...because I'm a good mood, I save your mom some time and tell you who your mother is."

"And she is...?"

"Your mother is..."

***To be continued***

Authors Note!

**Haha! I love torturing you guys! Even if I spelled that wrong! Haha...just kidding! I don't love torturing you...**

**But, I'm seriously considering changing the name. But I'm not good with titles...Can you guys make some **!**suggestions? Please? I'll make another chapter if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEEEY! So this chapter will start out with Tasie! This chapter will have pain, and comfort. Just so you know! Feel free to cry!**

**Nico: But I don't wanna cry! *starts crying***

**Tasie: Um...I'm pretty sure she meant the awesome people reading this story.**

**Me: AW! Does Nico need a hug?**

**Nico: Yes...from Tasie...**

***hug***

**Me: GET A ROOM!**

**Logan poofs in.**

**Me: LOOOOOGANNNNNN!**

***we hug***

**Me: you're back?**

**Logan: Of course! I need to come back for each chapter so I can rate the awesomeness! By the way, the last one, and this one, are rated 10 on the awesomeness scale!**

**Me: This chapter was brought to you by: LOGAN LERMAN! The letter L (;D ), and the number 18! Oh! And sushi! (Notice the pattern?)**

**Logan: Thanks! Did you know that the letter L is my first 2 initials? And I'm 18? And my fave food is sushi?**

**Me: Yes I did, Logan, yes I did.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Tasie's P.O.V.

Something was wrong. He NEEDED to tell me something. I could see he was thinking hard. His face was full of pain and regret.

"Of course you can, Nico." I said that softly.

"Well...it's about my mom and my sister..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...Zeus killed my mom a very long time ago...And I...just remembered..."

"Oh..."

"And my sister...she used to take care of me...but...but..."

"But what?"

"She left me. She 'ditched' me for a bunch of girls who never grow up, literally. They fight monsters, and never even care for boys...so she left me and never really said goodbye."

"Oh...then she's not dead?"

A tear came, making it's way through tha maze of his face.

"No. She is dead. She left me...and then went on a quest...and got killed."

"Oh..."

I felt really bad. His sister did that to him? How could she? And then she got herself killed? Geez...some big sister she was._ It's not like that._ Whoa! Different voice! Who are you? _Nico's sister. I'm Bianca. _Creep. _I am not! But I left him, only because I thought he would have people to take care of him at that camp. If nice people were there, then he would be safe. _Really? You got yourself killed. You need to take notice of your own safety..._I died for a reason. It's not like I intended to die. That reason...I still don't know what it is. I guess I'm waiting for the reason._ Ya think? _I do think. _But you knew he had nobody to take care of him! _I did. But I guess he could take care of himself. _The guy's scared of flowers!_ For a very good reason!_ Yeah right.

Nico sat there, hugging his knees. I felt really bad. I wished I could do something. Then he got up, and started walking again. How he found the power, I don't know. If I just did what he did, if I were in the same situation, I could't find the power to do anything. Honestly.

Nico's P.O.V.

I was glad I talked about it with someone. It made me feel a little better.

Any way, when we got to a dark enough alley, We shadow traveled. I think she liked it. She said that it was fun! That was really ironic! She's the daughter of Iris! Yeah, Iris, goddess of rainbows! And she liked the dark! She was just getting awesomer, and AWESOMER!

_Somebody loves someone._

Yeah. And that's Annabeth and Percy. Ha!

_Actually, I was talking about you and Tasie._

What? Psh, psht, no I don't...psh.

_You just got schooled._

Stop it! You're cramping my style!

_Wow, what time is it? The 80's?_

Actually, it might be the 70's.

_Ha! Nice one!_

I know, right?

Anyway, we were here! Camp Half-Blood!

"It's...it's..." Tasie stuttered.

"It's what?"

"It's awful!"

WHAT!

*To be continued!*

**Did I scare you guys? Don't worry, the reason why will come next! YOU ARE AWESOME YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Oh, and you readers rock too!**

***poof!***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOGAN!**

**Nico: GET OVER IT! HE"S COMING BACK!**

**Me: Please review! *Faints dramaticly.***

**Nico: Oh, Zeus, help us all.**

***Thunder***


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you guys! Another chapter in one day! That's 3 chapters in **_**1**_** day! It's happy day!**

***logan poofs in***

**Me: !**

**Logan: This chapter was rought to you by: the letter N (for the awsomeness of Nico), the number 24, and the underworld! Happy thoughts!**

**Nico: Ha! Good one Logan!**

**Me: Nico! Niconiconiconcio-**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: What's your favorite color?**

**Nico: Um...green...neon green.**

**Me: Well that's ironic. This room is painted that color...**

**Logan: ON with the story!**

**Me in my cheerleading outfit: Goooooo LOGAN!**

**Nico: Ugh! Cheerleaders...**

Tasie's P.O.V.

Ha! The look on his face was pricless!

"I'm just KIDDING! It's freakin' awesome!" I shouted.

A look of relief spread across his face. Then a smirk came across his face. Oh no.

"Then let's show you your cabin, shall we?"

He lead me over to the most awful thing I've ever seen in my life. I mean, I have nothing against rainbows, I actually quite like them. I'm not an emo either. It's just these 'kids' were jumping all over the place! The keyword here is 'kid' as in 'child' as in 'young!' None of them looked older than ten! He grinned.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

Of course, they had to notice, and run over to me so they could hug my legs, making finger paint stains on my dress.

"Get off!"

"We have a sissy!" On little girl said. Then I noticed she was the ONLY girl other than me. This will be fun.

"Yeah, you do! Now get off me!"

They still clung to my legs. Ugh! I mean, I had nothing against kids, but the least they could do is get off of me!

At least Nico wasn't being a total jerk.

"Come on, get off her." He said.

"Sissy? Why are you hanging out with the creepy son of Hades?" the girl said.

"Hey! I'm not creepy! I'm just...dark...ish."

"Yeah, right, dark 'ish'. Sissy, my name is Lanie." The little girl had dark blonde hair like me, but she had purple eyes. She was also wearing a purple dress. At least she seemed okay.

"Hi Lanie! My name is Tasie!"

"I like your name. At least you have one, unlike him." She pointed to Nico.

"I have a name! It's Nico!" he exclaimed.

"I don't like that name." She was SO cute!

Nico frowned. Then made the puppy dog face. Then Lanie gave in and hugged him. She also said "I'm just kidding!"

"Good. Cuz' I like the name Lanie." Nico said.

"I don't like my name. I think it sounds like Lady. I don't like the name Lady either." She said matter-of-factly.

Nico and I laughed. She asked what's so funny, and Nico told her that she was funny. "That's no reason to not like your name!" Nico said to her, smiling.

"Yes it is. Anyway, I'll show you the others. This is Fred. This is Steve. This is Benjamin. This is..." she kept going on and on!

When we were finally done there, he showed me everywhere! Literally! He got out a map of the world, and showed me the cpital of each state! Okay, I'm just kidding, on that one! But we finally came to the lake! WOO HOO!

Nico's P.O.V.

If it's possible, she looked even prettier at Camp. The sun showed off her shiny, long hair. The lake brought out her teal eyes. Even the Aphrodites stared at us. Well, mostly her, but it doesn't matter!

We sat there, talking about random stuff. Like, REALLY random stuff! Our converation plummeted into the subject of bacon. Then we talked about rocks. Yes, rocks, the boring kind. Just when I thought the conversation couldn't get more boring. Then the conch horn blew. It's dinner time! Yay!

I told Chiron about the whole 'daughter of Iris' thing. He understood. Tasie took her seat next to Lanie, and I took my seat, next to absolutely no one. It was disappointing that she had to sit all the way on the other side of the pavillion.

We had a perfectly boring dinner, then went to our boring sleep.

So...you're probably wondering what I dreampt about. Well, I dreamed about a certain girl, who's named happened to be Tasie.

Yes, there is a time lapse, but if you don't like it, then GET A LIFE! Or a job. Either one.

We were at the dining pavillion, again, but for breakfast this time. Again, WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO FAR AWAY?

I wonder what she is thinking...


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay...either you guys don't love me, or nobody's reading my story...**

**Nico: Tell me about it! NOBODY LOVES ME! *sobs***

**Tasie: Stop being a baby!**

**Me: Yeah, Nico! There's a magical creature here!**

**Nico: No...I'm pretty sure that's some midget in green shorts...**

**Disclaimers: are dumb and pointless. Nobody needs to point out that you don't own something JUST to make you cry!**

**Me: *Sobs loudly***

**Nico: What a baby...**

**Tasie's P.O.V.**

I really didn't like that I was so far away from Nico...I missed him...kinda...

_Haha..._

SHUT UP!

Then, after waking up from my Nico daydream, I realized that Lanie was trying to talk to me.

"Tasie...? Heeeeellllooooo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep staring at Nico?"

"Oh...um..."

"Come on, tell me the truth..."

"Okay...Well...I kinda have a ...small liking to Nico..."

"Oh, so you looooooooove him?"

"NO! I mean...I guess...I mean...uh..."

"Haha! You love Nico!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't tell ANYBODY, okay?"

"Alright..."

I couldn't tell whether or not I should trust her...

Nico's P.O.V.

***There is a time lapse, and if you don't like it, then get a life!***

I was sitting by the lake, when Lanie walked up to me. And she said:

"So...thinking about Tasie?"

I was caught off guard, so I said this:

"How did you know? Wait! I mean..."

"Oh...you LOOOOOOOOOOVE her!"

"No...no...no I don't!"

"I can tell!"

"Okay...fine! I do like her! I love her beautiful teal eyes, and the way her hair perfectly cascades down her back..."

"Oh my gods! YOU SO LOVE HER!"

"Don't say it that loud! Keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay..."

I don't trust this girl, Ed.

_Tell me about it..._

**Sorry! I know it's a MAJORLY short chapter! But it's 11:00 at night! Give a girl who is currently writing 3 stories at the same time a break! BYE!**

**Nico: Bye!**

**Me: You are not permitted to talk!**

**Nico: I can do whatever I-*looks at me* okay...I'll stop talking...**

**ME: BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah...sorry I haven't updated in a while...DON'T BLAME ME!**

**Nico: I DO blame you.**

**Me: Grrrrr...on with the story! WHAT HO!**

**Lanie's P.O.V.**

My gods...THEY LIKE EACH OTHER AND DON'T KNOW IT!

Should I tell? I promised I wouldn't...but it would be good for them! I won't tell...

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Tasie's been spending a lot of time with that 'Jake Mason' guy...Does he like her? Does she like him? Why does my life have to be so messed up?

We haven't talked in a month...I wonder what she could possibley be doing with him. They must like each other! Ugh! I...I...I have to go and...and...get someone! Yes! To PERCY! He'll have some advice...

I ran over to catch up with Percy, and said out of breath, "Percy! I...need...your help!"

He turned around,"With what?"

"Well...there's this girl...and I thought it was going great...But ever since we got to camp, she's been hanging with another guy. What do I do?"

"Ahhh...You're jealous. You should try to make her jealous. The PERFECT solution! I'll go get an Aphrodite girl! She'd help you with ANYTHING!"

Oh no. I've heard of these girls. They're INCREDIBLEY annoying! Oh, great! Here comes one now!

"Hey! I'm Ella! Can I help you with your...'problem?'"

"...Yes. You CAN! Did Percy explain?"

"Yes! He did!"

"Well...where is he?"

"He said it was an emergency...and he ran off towards Annabeth."

"Figures...So...what do we do?"

Just then, Tasie and Jake passed by. Ella started laughing like crazy.

"Oh, Nico! You're SO funny!" After they passed. She stopped laughing.

"What in the name of Hades was that?"

"Acting."

"Yes. BAD acting..."

"At least I'm TRYING! You smiled! So it looked real!"

"I smiled because Tasie walked by."

"AW! That's SO cute! You LOVE her SO MUCH!"

"KEEP IT DOWN! Or else this will just be as obvious an act as flowers are creepy!"

"What? Flowers aren't creeps!"

"To me they are! Now, let's go plan this thing!"

**Tasie's P.O.V.**

I think...I think Nico has a GIRLFRIEND! And all this time I thought he liked me! I'm SO stupid!

Why would he like me? I'm just some stupid daughter of Iris!

_HE DOES LIKE YOU!_

Barb, no he doesn't! He has a girlfriend! I was just hanging with Jake when I passed by them laughing and smiling!

_Maybe that's why! You shouldn't be hanging with Jake!_

Maybe you're right... I should go talk to Nico!


	12. AN

**Hi guys! I think I'm gonna discontinue this story... It's gotten messed up to the point where I can't read it, and I can't fix it because most of the chapters are on my laptop. And my laptop is broken... I juist have TOO MANY STORIES! But, feel free to read my other stories! Also, feel free to use my idea! Go ahead! I give you my permission!**

**Sorry I couldn't continue, but I have a double channel too! That's just too much! This will stay up for a a couple more days, and then I discontinue it!**

**SO SORRY!**

**-Laurels**


End file.
